Welcome to My World: LITERALLY!
by Via Arterus
Summary: So everyone always told me that my junior year of high school would be interesting. 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo'... I think they forgot to mention the fact that I would probably go insane. Ah well, at least I have anime to keep me company. Half AU
1. The Light at the End

**W00T Munkis! New story! Yea! How ya like them apples!?...okay... got a little carried away there...heh...yep...**

**Anywayz, this is my new story that I've decicded to finally post up. Originally, I was gonna wait to finish DSCB...but I couldn't help myself... It's torture when you get such a wicked idea such as this! I think a few people will agree with me there right? -cricket chirps and tumbleweed-...yea...**

**Okay, about the story, it's probably similar to a million and one AU highschool fics. But honestly, I see this one being different in many ways. For one, it's what I like to call an "Open fanfic." By this, I mean that readers can incorporate ideas to it and there are really high chances that I will use them. Plus, there will be some "guest fics" in this fic (If you have no clue what that means, then squint and maybe you'll get something. lol, j/k). Plus some other stuff that will be very obvious like the fact that it's a Naruto crossover with the real world... Yep...I will elaborate more on some rulez on submitting ideas (yes there are rulez srry) in the next chapter maybe. **

**Pairings...I guess I can say the usual... maybe something random here and there...but I will do evil things to them! This is a random fic, after all! BWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Enjoy and hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I can't and won't ever own Naruto just killed me a little inside. Excuse me while I go and cut myself with my red sharpie marker.**

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The sound of a thousand birds and whirlwind of chakra resonated through the Valley of the End, both weilders screaming in unision. A seal-bound fox-boy and a cursed-infused avenger clashed above the waters.

This fight would determine the stronger fighter. It would determine the fate of both. And it will create their future. One would win. And the other...

_-BRRRRRRRRR-_

The air shook, the waters rose and the earth trembled. There was a sucking-ripping sound. It was as if a sudden void was opening up in the land. The combatants felt the sudden shift in the world and attempted to pull back, but it was futile. The energy was already there and at its max. Nothing could stop it.

"SASUKE!!!"

"NARUTO!!"

Their voices rang out through the bright light that engulfed them as the void took them in. They echoed and reached miles away from where they were. Though only few heard the call.

-

"D-did...you hear that Akamaru?" The dog barked and despite it's near death situation, barked as a light flashed from the air above them.

"W-What in the--"

-

"...I...I'm...alive?...d-...destiny perhaps?...wuh?"

-

"Troublesome...this light... it's keeping the clouds away..."

-

"...Am I dead?...no...but...the...pill--"

-

"Oh strange and youthful light! I hear the voices of my comrads and feel pain! Where thou youthfulness taketh me-- AH!!"

-

"S-Shino-san? D-did you?"

"Ah. Up there."

"N-nani!"

-

"Ne, Ten-Ten! I just heard-"

"Ino look! What the hell is that!?"

"Light?"

"No its--!!"

-

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto? What's-- It's really bright all of the sudden- Kya!"

-

One by one until twelve were counted, the light engulfed each. There was a sudden free fall into a dark room and twelve simultanious thumps, along with a few groans and moans, echoed around. The darkness that clouded them was wiped out by a sudden brightness as the room switched from black to white. Faces and identities were revealed and then...

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

...And all hell breaks loose.

"SASUKE!! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE UP!!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE??!!"

"I WON'T LET OUR BONDS BREAK! I'LL DIE FIRST!!"

"THEN I'LL HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT HAPPENS!!"

"SASUKE!!!!!"

Immediately both boys lunged at each other in a mess of flailing body parts as they grappled upon the bare floor. All common sense was lost as they resorted to biting, kicking, punching, and screaming as if they were 5 year olds having a tantrum.

"...Troublesome. -sighs-... Alright. Anyone who has enough strength left, help me separate these idiots!"

At once, nearly all the bystanding shinobi, with the exception of three incapacitated nin, rushed to the quarreling duo on the floor. Hands and arms were flying out everywhere until both Naruto and Sasuke were forcefully pinned by a group of their peers on seperate walls.

Shikamaru sighed once more as both boys kept yelling curses at one another. He really didn't like to get mixed into this kind of stuff. Unfortunately for him, fate- as Neji would say- was having him play referee.

"Kami-sama! Will both of you idiots just shut up!"

Shock. That's all there was. Shikamaru shouting. And shouting orders to be exact. An awkward silence followed. Not even the loud-mouthed, completely pissed-off-out-of-his-mind, Naruto spoke. A sign of the Apocalypse? Maybe.

The shadow nin cleared his throat as everyone recollected themselves after his outburst. He looked to the now once again struggling duo and locked gazes with Sasuke. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and took on a complete voice of authority.

"Uchiha Sasuke," at this, the mentioned sent his strongest glare at the speaker. Shikamaru didn't even flinch. He himself was pissed with the sudden situation his team had gotten in. "You are under arresst and to be taken into custody to Konoha on grounds of abandonement. You are to come with out anymore struggle-"

"HELL NO!"

"Sasuke-"

"I have to get stronger! I NEED to get stronger! Don't any of you idiots understand that!?!"

The boy struggled against his 'jailers' screaming and kicking like a child once more. The shinobi holding him- Shino (his bugs were helping hold down Naruto) Lee, and Ino (who was somewhat enjoying the close contact)- had to switch positions constantly as he tried biting, punching, scratching, and any other means neccessary to gain his freedom.

After about ten minutes, in which Naruto managed to break free and attempted to get a hit on the avenger before most of the nin had to remove themselves from the other captive and onto him as Shikamaru bound the other with his Shadow techniques, Sasuke exhausted from anymore futile attempts. Head bowed and stance seemingly defeated, the boy stood with an aura of grief and depression surrounding him. An almost unidentifiable sniff echoed through the silence that had engulfed them.

"...Why..." Another sniff. "...I'm so weak... so pathetic..." A tear. "...I have to kill him... my... no...that man..."

He wiped his eyes with his bruised arm.

"He killed them all... And left me... I have to avenge them... Their pride... Their honor... Their name... When they're prodigy... They're own son... He destroyed his family!"

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he fisted his hands tight enough to draw blood. The rest of the Konoha twelve stared at the boy in sympathy as they slowly let their guards down. Thus Naruto had his chance to free himself once more and quickly moving over to the bound nin once more.

"Sasuke..."

He hesitated as he looked up and half expected to receive a good blow to the face. Instead, to his slight surprise, he saw the blond smiling softly at him with his bright, blue eyes. Remembering that his own were full of tears and grief, he turned his head away to hide his weakness.

"Sasuke. You don't have to go to that snake bastard for power. You can work hard in Konoha, with the rest of your friends, with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and me! With Team 7!"

"It is my burden only to--"

"It's not just yours!" He shook the brooding nin. "Together, as a team! We can take out that teme Itachi! Just like Kakashi-sensei taught us! Remember? It'll be the 4 of us!"

"..."

"C'mon Sasuke! It's the promise of a lifetime!" He repeated the words he had spoken to the pink-haired nin before his quest. He signed them in stone for the other boy. He did not want to loose someone so dear to him.

Unfortunately, Sasuke remained mute. He made no indication of any response to Naruto's enthusiasm. He simply stood- head bowed, sulking, depressed, useless, and bound in shadows.

Shikamaru, noticing the lack of response turned to Neji, but after seeing the condition of his being (although amazingly, the boy was concious and the wounds slowly healing-mental note there) turned to Hinata in a business like manner. He called her forward and briefly requested her assistance. The girl, once receiving her order, walked nervously, as she suddenly felt quite faint, up to the two shinobi.

Gently, but subtly moving Naruto aside with a visible blush upon her frame, she activated her Byakugan and muttered a quick apology to the avenger. Baffled briefly, Sasuke felt all 64 stings of her Jyuuken as she cut off all chakra streams in his body.

Shikamaru then released his bind and watched at the boy fell to his knees before Naruto helped him back up. To say the blond boy was ticked was an understatement.

"Oi! Shikamaru! What was that for?!"

"Troublesome... It would be best if he's slightly disabled so that he won't put up much of a struggle back to the village."

"But still-"

"Naruto you baka! You know it'll be easier this way!"

"Oi but Ino, there's still a problem-"

"You baka-"

"Troublesome... Yes, I do realize that we have no way to get to Konoha!"

Everyone suddenly froze once more. They had definitely forgotten that little detail. They were in an odd room with no way out.

The fact was, they didn't even know how they got there in the first place.

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**

**First chapters are always the hardest to write... le sigh... I just hope that this one was decent enough. I will admit, the first 2-3 chapters are like a really long intro. But no worries peoples, it'll definitely get better as the story progresses. And yes, I will wreak havoc in this story! Bwahahahah!! I luffs being an evil psycho! W00T munkis! I like pie! XD!**

**Btw, srry if Sasuke seemed a lil OOC in this. I dunno...I guess the situation called for it in some weird messed up way... same with the other characters. :/**

**Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism as well. Flamerz, I will hunt you don't personally and stab you with a sharpened spoon! -evil smile-**

**-Hawk **


	2. Escaping the White Room

Okay, Okay, I admit it! I had this chapter already typed after the first one… I just didn't want to post it up immediately after… But it was just begging to be posted! It was mocking me every time I looked at the desktop on my computer! Curse whatever being out there warped my mind into doing this! The EVILNESS!!!

… **Okay… Done spazing… hopefully…**

**Oh yea… I almost forgot about the rules I was making for this fic! So listen up all readers if you wish to contribute somethin' to this! **

**PLEASE READ:**

**The rules for contributors for the fic are as follows:**

**1. You can submit experiences based on your own life or on stories you have heard from others. But try not to mention anything personal. In fact, if it'll make you guys feel any better, you won't really need to say whether it happened to you or not. **

**2. Try to be real with you contributions. As much as I like hearing tales of flying munkis squirting potato guns at people like any other person, I would really prefer it if you stayed on a simpler level… Though I will make a few exceptions for dreams.**

**3. Friendly bashing is okay. By that I mean "Haha wat's up Sasu-gay? Don't go cutting yourself now emo boy!" is okay. If it's not used in a serious context, then it is fine. (Try to think like when you're fooling around with some friends).**

**4. Comedy is great! But it would be nice if a few (keyword- FEW) angsty like ideas for certain parts were submitted.**

**5. Make fun of my already chosen pairings and I'll shank you! Lol, j/k, but I'd like to keep them the same. Though it would be nice if some of you could give me ideas on how to mess with them though!**

**6. Remember- the story is in a high school like setting. So try to keep ideas in that sort of category. **

**7. Not all- I repeat- NOT ALL ideas submitted to me will be used. I know I will only use a few since I tend to get picky in certain parts of the story. So don't complain (seriously, don't) if I didn't use your idea. If you do, I'll sick rabid, underwear-eating chipmunks on you!**

**8. Once in a while, based on an idea given, I may put in a guest reviewer/ reader in the story. I will inform you if this and you may decline or accept. If you accept, then I will need an OC from you that is based on yourself. No crazy-out-of-this-world OC's that wield amazing powers or anything of the sort. Just a normal human being… err… well, as close to normal as you are (lol).**

**And yea… that's about it for now… Your ideas can be PM'd to me or submitted in a review... If anything else catches my eye that I'll need to inform you guys of, I mention it in these Author's notes. Oh, and I'll have all that's written above reposted on my profile just for reminders. **

**Alrighty then! Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Haha. That's funny. You're joking right? Why would I- a poor, lazy, idiotic, and disturbed little Psycho, own Naruto?**

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**

"Oi! How the hell did we get here dattebayo!?"

"Leave it to the idiot to point out the obvious."

"Shut up Kiba- WOAH! How- When- GAH!" A good fist to the face was in order.

"You're loud baka! Damn! My ears are still a bit sensitive from the soldier pills!"

"But Kiba! Y-You're healed!"

Every eye turned to the dog nin as well as his companion snoozing atop his head. He had not a single scratch nor mark on him that lead one to believe that he had come a from a recent battle with a near death experience. The only proof of that were his tattered clothes that also seemed to be cleaning upon their own accord.

"I feel like I can take on those curse-seal, twin bastards all over again!"

"Don't push your luck dog breath!"

"Care to say that again dead-last?!"

"Enough! You guys are giving me an even bigger pain in my head!"

"Neji-san! Your youthful spirit has been restored! A congratulatory hug of youth for thee!"

"TenTen, keep him away!"

"Ugh...I'm hungry... Anyone have any food on them?"

"Heh, good to have you back Choji... But this situation seems all the more troublesome with these idiots."

"Mou! I'll say."

"K-Kiba-kun! N-Naruto-kun! Don't argue anymore! S-Shino-san please help!"

In a split second, the bug nin had created a barrier of insects between the 2 arguing boys and let them cool down a bit before removing the wall.

About five minutes passed where everyone seemed to calm down slightly. Well as calm as one can get when they're in some weird place, don't have a clue where they are, and just came back from a life threatening mission (in Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Kiba's case).

Shikamaru, being the ever-present leader for the situation (the chunnin vest had to have caused some brain-washing) took the initiative to speak.

"Anyone here recognize this room at all? We could possibly be in a Genjutsu-"

"That is improbable. Both Hinata and I have already scanned the place with our Byakugans. It is, unfortunately, real."

"Yare, yare... That makes it even more troublesome."

Everyone had to agree with the Nara genius on that point. Even the still sulking, silent Uchiha that was being dragged by Naruto nodded his head.

Shikamaru sighed for the upteenth time that day. He was starting to get a headache from all the stress and overuse his mind was doing lately. After tracking down Sasuke, worrying for the health of his comrads, fighting Tayuya to the death (with the help of Temari who had left after to find her brothers), being sucked into a room that he never recognized, holding down two powerful gennin from ripping each other to shreds, and contemplating his current location, he was pining for the chance to sleep. Or watch the clouds if he could find a way out of there. Too bad that his wish couldn't be granted at the moment.

Another sigh.

_'It's now or never.'_

The shadow nin shrunk down on one knee with his hands lifting into his "I'm-thinking-of-a-strategy-so-shut-the-hell-up" position. He began another long contemplative process.

"A-Ano..."

There goes his train of thought. Not that he had gotten anywhere yet.

"I... I think I've seen this place... somewhere..."

Everyone in the amazingly quiet room turned to the speaker. Slight confusion was etched into everyone's face- not just because of her statement, but oddly enough, Sakura had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal. That was weird. They had actually forgotten that she was even there. One would have expected her to have at least glomped the back-stabbing Uchiha upon seeing him, or smacked Naruto during his bickering with Kiba. But no, she had stood to the side the whole time- well, at least she helped hold down Naruto. But then again why wasn't she helping with Sasuke?

"You've seen this place before?" Interrogated Neji before anymore questions could pop up into their heads.

"Yes... But then again...No."

A sudden silence before Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Explain."

"I don't really know..." She looked pensive as her eyes held a slightly dazed look. "...From dreams?... Yea, that's it! It could be one of those dream scapes where you're suddenly in a white room!"

"Oh yea! I've had dreams like that! I go to sleep after eating my fill of ramen and sometimes I end up in a plain white room dattebayo!"

"Same here! It's rare but I've had some dreams like this- although I usually have a few spare weapons with me...damn."

A burst of murmurs about all the shinobi having white-room scaped dreams erupted and soon they each found a similar conclusion.

"AHA! We're in dream!... But then how do we wake up?"

"Like this my dear idiotic friend."

And boom goes Naruto as he hits his head on a wall after receiving a good punch from Kiba.

"You awake now?" He yelled after the boy bounced off the wall. Everyone sweatdropped as they saw the wolfish grin on the dog nin's face. He probably knocked the other out instead of waking him. Though on the contrary, Naruto stood up wiping a bloody lip while Sasuke inwardly sighed, thanking some higher power up there that the idiot had enough sense to let him go as he was socked.

"Kiba you asshole! That hurt!"

And the bickering began once more before Shino (unwillingly, it had become his duty) had to step in again.

**-MUNKIS-**

Around 5 hours and a half later, everyone was sitting on the floor deep in thought. No one had managed to find a solution to their problem. They had tried many things from attacking the walls simultaniously, to thinking away the room (which after many headaches still didn't happen). They had even managed to somehow get Sasuke to help them, but it was no use. They were stuck.

"Any more ideas? If they require too much chakra, then my Jyuuken is out."

"I'm never trying my Shintenshin no jutsu on a wall ever again!" **(A/N: Lmao!)**

"I need food to use my jutsus! -sob-"

"I'm outta weapons... should've brought more scrolls..."

"Akamaru's dizzy... And I broke a few nails with my Gatsuuga. Itai..."

"My lotus was lacking youth! I have failed you Gai-sensei!"

"Oh boo-hoo bushy-brows! At least you're palms aren't burning from multiple Rasengans!"

"Troublesome..."

Everyone sighed at the same time. They had exhausted most of their chakra supply and yet hadn't gotten anywhere. The room was not an illusion. It wasn't a dream (though it felt like a nightmare now). It wasn't coming down. The Konoha Twelve had met their match. And they had to face the truth.

"We're... We're not going home anytime soon... are we?"

Sakura's words echoed throughout the white room as the nin let it finally sink in.

How were they ever going to get back to Konoha? How were they going to get back home? It had not been that long, but judging from the room's resistance, it seemed as if their fate was sealed.

_"GAH!"_

The sudden shout sent the shinobi into alert mode.

"What was that?!"

"Naruto! Shh!"

Silence.

_"What the hell dude!?"_

The sound of outside laughter reached their ears. Hope returned full force as the thought of someone outside the room with help to get them out crossed their minds.

_"You evil little bastards! Don't make me kick you where the sun don't shine!"_

Silence...Violent sounds.

Okay, so maybe they would leave the room and have to fight their way out. That was not such a happy thought.

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I P'OWNED YOUR ASSES!!"_

Maniacle evil laughter. Also not a good sign.

"Guy's, I don't think we should-"

A large explosion shook the room as a few cries echoed from out side. Some of the Shinobi swore they heard something along the lines of _"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!"_ Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on what was out there) they'll never really be sure, for the minute the white walled room shook, the bright light came back and sucked them into a vortex.

Before they knew it, the Konoha twelve were standing in a small bedroom with a dark carpet and cooling fan. They stood at the foot of a twin sized bed with a brown, square-patterned comforter over a human-sized bundle that slightly inflated with every breath.

They stared around the room where unrecognizable objects and such surrounded them. It was easy for them to see through the darkness for their eyes easily adjusted to it.

"Um... Is that a person there?"

"Shh!"

A groan from the figure.

"Baka Naruto..."

"Oi!"

Another groan and Shikamaru clamped a hand over his mouth muttering his ever used phrase.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!**_

The ninja jumped in alarm and dove to the darker shadows for cover. The figure in the bed growled and stuck out a fisted hand from its comforters and lashed out in annoyance. It's victim- a silver, see-through alarm clock. The irritating beep ended and it retracted its hands back into its covers.

After a short pause, the shinobi were about to move from their hiding spots when the sound of rushing foot steps was heard beyond a door to the far right of the room. They concealed themselves as best they could as a tall, male figure burst through. Hallway light poured into the room as the figure's features became noticeable.

They had short, limp, black hair, dark, onyx-brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin with a decent amount of muscle. He wore a white wife-beater, and a pair of red, white, and black knee-length boxers. Around his neck was a golden chain with a cross and a plain gold ring. Visually, he looked to be in his twenties. And from the current look on his face read, the shinobis could tell he was plotting something…evil.

"Oi! Tonta (1) get up!" His voice was childish, but deep and low as he addressed the person in the bed. "It's 5:30! You have to take a shower and get ready for when your bus comes!"

The shinobi were confused. Bus? What was that? Was it really 5:30? And what the heck is a "Tonta"?

They watched as the figure in the bed shifted and groaned tiredly, muttering something under its breath. The guy planted his hands on his hips and stood at the foot of the bed where the shinobi were before.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way again huh? Just like old times!"

What he did next, left the konoha shinobi gaping and twitching.

Oh what kind of cruel place did they end up in?!

WOWOWOWOWOWOW

(1) Tonta- (Spanish) translates to dumb girl. If the 'a' was changed to an 'o', it would be dumb boy.

**Okay, so I know I left a cliffy, but I swear it had a reason! That reason being- you're gonna have to wait for chapter 3 to come out! BWAHAHAHA!! I is evil! XD!**

**Anywayz, tell me what you think! And if you has an idea to contribute, then can I has the idea? Thank you!**

**-Hawk **


	3. Dream to reality

**Merry Belated Christmas Everyone! -insert poppers and christmassy songs here- **

**Weeeee!! I'm updating once more! Hooray!...yea... anywayz...I woulda updated earlier but I was on a long trip...came back yestarday. Yep... It was fun. Most of my family went. Got a pretty cool tan on my feet due to my sandals. Now I have tan feet with a light "V" imprinted. I think its pretty cool. Maybe I should color it in black and say its a tattoo! Lol. Nah... It'll go away sooner or later...**

**Okay, well anywayz, here's the next chapter! W00T! Now this is from my OC's point of view! Yay. You could say I sorta based her on myself... And the others were based on some of my friends. I like making up names and peoples. It's always fun! Yep...**

**Oh and Btw... I'M SORRY!!!...I haven't been able to update Double Sided Cherry Blossom! I hit a small writer's block! -sob-... I'll get to it... no worries... I hope...PLEASE DON"T KILL MEH!**

**okay, thank you for your time!**

**Disclaimer: OC's are mine! Especially the one who is narrating!... Naruto... well... I'll get back to you on that! XD**

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW **

-Huff-

-puff-

-huff-

Running to the left. Jogging to the right. Rolling forward. Dodging backwards. Somersaulting upwards. Crawling downwards. Missles coming in from every direction. No blind spot.

-sigh-

War. I hate the term. But as of right now, I'm loving it.

The adrenaline rush. The constant vigilance. The sudden psychotic urge to move in for a kill!

Okay. So it's not really a kill. More like a "tag!-you're-it-bwahaha-I-pwnd-your-ass!" kind of thing. Ever heard of paintball? That's what this is.

And no. It's not a real battle field. It's more like a war themed dreamscape. Yep.

A dream.

Guess you wouldn't know, but this is in fact a dream. My dream... No duh. I mean seriously, why would I be in some one else's dream?

Don't answer that. I don't even want to know.

But anyway, it's my dream. Something my obviously messed up mind created as I drifted into the supposedly "peaceful" confines of slumber. Who would've thought I'd go to a sudden death paintball match?...Okay, so there is no death, but you have to admit, it sounds cooler when it's said that way.

-dodge-

_Woah. Close one there. My ammo is running low. I should probably-_

-screams-

_Great... There goes my teammate... _Who apparantly looks like a video-game Spartan. Just great...

I guess I'm kind of rushing things here right now but at least let me get this over with.

My name's Makani. Full name Makani Agile. Agile as in agility, but with a spanish like accent on the "e." Makani as in Mah-kah-knee. Got it memorized?

Yes, I just borrowed Axel's catch phrase. I'm such a noob.

Well, I know my name sounds weird, but that's what happens when your mom is Japanese/Hawaiian and your dad is Hispanic. Laugh now and get it out of your system.

...Better? Good.

As I was saying, I just recently turned 16 but honestly... I don't look the age. I mean, c'mon. If you look at my mom and most of the family on my dad's side you wouldn't be asking "Why is she short?" but instead "Why isn't she?"

Oh yea, I forgot to mention that little detail. I'm a girl. And yet, I act like a boy. Well, I guess that's what happens when you spent your life growing up with not one, not two, but THREE older brothers who are like a friggin' decade older than you... That and mostly tower over you since they got the tall genes from mom's side of the family (although she herself isn't tall... genetics is confusing)... I feel so insignificant. Sob.

-tick tick tick-

_Oh Crap! Not another paint grenade! _

I grabbed it and-

-BOOM-

_Whew. Managed to fling it back just in time._

-stomp stomp stomp-

_Oh shit munkis._

Munkis. Hah. My special word... but enough of that.

I heard something rather large approaching. And it's definitely not a pink squirrel. Although that would still be rather scary.

I turned my head and my eyes grew like saucers. The thing screamed.

_"IMMA CHARGIN'N MAH LAZAH!!!"_

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiit... I'm really screwed right now! Oh, what to do what to-_

"GAH!!"

Something hit my head. It was heavy. But it was small. What the hell was it that hit-

I looked down and to my infuriating surprise, I saw a dirty, ripped, moldy, greasy, old shoe. Ew. And that hit my head?! _Who the fuck threw that?!_

I heard boyish laughter and turned to see a dream version of two of my best friends, one wiping his hands on his shirt, and the other was holding a sack of... dirty laundry?! Oh that just pissed me off.

"What the hell dude?!"

-smack-

A dirty shirt came my way followed by a barrage of dirty socks.

"You evil little bastards! Don't make me kick you where the sun don't shine!"

I wiped off the clothes from my dream uniform and growled. They really wanted to get their asses kicked didn't they? Why were my friends always like this in my dreams?

-smack-

_Oh... Oh Gawd... They... This is... Ugh... ewwww... _

They threw a friggin' wet piece of underwear... _YELLOW_ underwear... I'm positive used to be white at some point... That's just fucking nasty.

Someone get a medic.

They'll need one when I'm through with them.

-insert extreme cries of pain and violent beating sounds here-

They were on the ground holding their privates and covered in layers upon layers on paint. A job well done in my opinion. Thus, I laughed for all I was worth.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I P'OWNED YOUR ASSES!!"

I laughed harder and harder. Aw man. My insides were burning from all the laughter. It felt like I was dying of laughter. That's funny.

Hah. Random pun.

"I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!!!"

Crap. I had forgotten about that.

-Insert multiple loud explosions here-

Okay. I'm supposedly dead now. But I'm still laughing. Hah. Awsome dream.

-...b...ee...p...-

Okay...Weird. I was hearing beeping sounds. Must be the laughter getting to my ears.

-beep beep beep-

Is it me or are the sounds getting louder?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Yea, they're definitely getting-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!**_

I awoke to my godforsaken alarm clock and growled. Oh how I hate that thing. It's like one of those annoying sounds that no matter how hard you try to block it out of your head, it just keeps building to ear-splitting loudness.

_Screw it!_

I reached out and pounded a fist onto the off button and the blasted thing finally stopped.

_Sweet relief!_

Actually, I have a tight feeling that it's not going to last.

And what do you know? I was right!

Footsteps sounded across the hallway and someone barged into my room, flooding it with the outside light. My alarm always manages to reach some other victim (usually my youngest of my older brothers, Michael) in the mornings and they always take it upon their duty to finish its job. I swear it's possessed or something to pull that off.

"Oi! Tonta get up!"

_Shit. How could I forget that he's been staying here cuz of job interviews?_

"It's 5:30! You have to take a shower and get ready for when your bus comes!"

_I know that. I'm just lazy._

I groaned and cursed him. Though I doubt he heard me. My head is deep under the covers.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way again huh? Just like old times!"

My eyes snapped open as he said that.

_Oh fudge munkis._

I screamed.

"WAKE UP LAZY BUTT!!!"

He grabbed my foot, dragged me out of bed, flung me over his shoulder like a caveman's bride and ran down the hallway to the bathroom yelling.

_Why couldn't I just have been an only child?_

Once Michael reached the bathroom, he dropped me in the tub, closed the curtains, and turned the shower knob to full blast. It was as cold as the sides of an iceburg in the winter of Alaska. In other words:

"FUCK! YOU BASTARD!!"

If that makes any sense whatsoever.

Which it probably didn't.

"Yea yea. I'm going to get some breakfast...friggin' starving..."

Mumbling to himself, Michael left me in the bath tub and, from what I could tell, was heading to the kitchen.

"Evil bastard..."

Quickly undressing myself before my pajamas (which were an old soccer uniform my brothers wore) could get anymore soaked, I let myself drift into thought as I let the now warm water (thank God!) shower my body.

It's funny but, I could've sworn that this whole time, from waking up to showering, someone was watching me. I swear I also heard voices arguing. Both in my dream and here. I just hope I'm not going insane. That would never be good for my health.

...Or the health of others for that matter.

"Note to self: Sleep with a locked door when Michael's visiting."

That's something I chanted about 70 times in my head so I wouldn't forget.

I had just finished my shower and wrapped in a lime green towel, I walked into my room to get dressed.

The lights were off since I never had the chance to even turn them on and my brother hadn't even tried to. So logically, I flipped the switch and waited a second as my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"...!..."

Okay. Now that's really creepy.

I could've sworn that someone had groaned. And it definitely wasn't me.

Stopping briefly to strain my ears, I checked to see if there would be any more sounds.

Nothing.

_I think I am going insane..._

I shook my head and banished the thought once more.

Walking to my night-stand, I found my clothes folded on top of it along with my usual accessories, cell phone, and I-pod nano/ video (yes, I have one... Friggin' everyone and their mothers have one... it's a sad truth.). I dropped the towel since I already had my under garments on and finished dressing.

I had a white, sort-of, form fitting t-shirt on with a blue swirl design on the side that resembled waves and a pair of dark, ripped at the bottom, baggy jeans with a black belt and white socks. I had made sure I wore a long black tank under the white shirt. I was always paranoid that it would rain since its Florida.

Oh yea, I moved here when I was four. It was funny because no one understood me since I talked Spanish and a bit of Japanese- Barely any English. But hey, now I'm pretty much a pro at it. At least, it feels like I've known it all my life.

Next I started to comb my hair into a low pony tail and clasped on my "I'm-leaving-somewhere-for-awhile" necklace on top of my shark-tooth one. I called it that because I didn't bother wearing it at home and only wore it at school or when I was going out with friends. The shark-tooth one was never to be taken off. I'm surprised it never stabbed me in my sleep!

On my wrists were my watch, and four hand-made, leather and string bracelets. I only wore them when I went out as well.

Last were my shoes which were a pair of black and white converse. Got to love the classics.

I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and headed for the kitchen to get some coffee and a cereal bar. Then, after saying goodbye to my bro and mom (my dad was already at work...what a workaholic!) I dashed out the door towards the entrance of my neighborhood.

Slouching with her head cocked to the side and looking at me with sleep eyes, was how I found my best friend, Andrea Vega, waiting for me. Somehow, she was always first to arrive at our meeting spot and always waited with that odd look of annoyance that read "Its-too-early-to-be-waiting-for-your-sorry-ass-to-go-to-school." Of course, I never really pay any heed to it as she turns and walks forward slowly so I can get into step with her.

"Yo. I got an extra buttered toast. Have it."

Typical greeting from me to her. That's if I actually have something to give though.

"Thanks." She took the toast and in ten seconds it was gone. When it comes to food, you never mess with Andrea. She'll probably chase you down if you steal from her. Which she usual does.

As usual, we struck up a conversation as we walked to our stop. Well, more like me telling a random story and her putting in her comments here and there. It's weird but I can only stay awake in the mornings if I keep talking, listen to music, or do something that can preoccupy my time. This tends to irritate my friends since none are morning people. Ah well. Neither am I.

We reached our stop and the bus came about ten minutes later. It was full of half-asleep teenagers with the usual I-pod booming in their ears and incessant squabbling of the gossip-girls in the back. You know, the usual. And thus, as usual, I sat up front with my pal in the third seat. I prefer to be as far away from those girls. They are a pain in the ass when you try to move in on their space.

Ten minutes later (traffic is always terrible in the mornings) and we're at the school.

"So?"

I stared at Andrea with a raised eyebrow. She pointed a finger at my watch and I smirked.

"It is 7:04!" I declare in an authoritive voice.

"Aw Dammit! We still need 7:05 to complete it!"

"Yea I know!"

We laughed stupidly as we talked about the current time.

Ever since this school year has started, (which was a month or so ago) everytime we get to school on the bus, we get there either at 7, 7:01, 7:02, 7:03, 7:04, 7:06, or 7:07. Never 7:05. So it became a game to see when the elusive 7:05 would appear. We got a 7:08 once but it wasn't anything to celebrate.

"Well, at least we have 16 minutes before the bell rings for first block." I sighed.

"True. I wonder if the others are here."

"Yea, but let's hope the annoyance isn't here."

"You mean Chris?"

"No he's 'special' not annoying. I mean 'the hoe'"

"Oh, Karin!"

"Yep."

The annoying friend that nobody likes that sticks to you like glue and even when you give them a hint, they just won't leave. That was pretty much the definition of Karin. We called her 'the hoe.' Although, that's for a whole different reason.

"You think 'Crazy Ashley' is there?"

"She's always there in the mornings dude."

"Oh right. But she's been absent a lot lately. I wanted to ask her something."

"What?"

"Something about that website she told me about... I can't find it..."

I looked up to the sky as I contemplated the different ways I had tried to find a site my friend, who we had always called "Crazy" due to her behavior, had given me. As my wandering vision caught the nearest palm tree, sudden movement made me stop in my tracks. I strained my eyes to inspect the jointment of the palms to the bark.

_What the-_

"Hey Makani. Something the matter?"

"Wuh? Nothing! Just thought of something is all."

"Whatever, hey look! Rebecca and Shana are here."

"OH! Shh! And follow my lead!"

We ran forward and pounced on two of our unsuspecting friends who had not noticed that they were walking in front of us. As we bickered and laughed along with them as we walked to our usual hangout spot where the rest of our friends were my mind drifted back to the palm tree.

_I could've sworn... I saw a person up there... -sigh-... Now I'm really going insane..._

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**

**So how was it? Yea, just another introduction chapter. As I said before, the intro will lag a little before it gets good. That's how it always is I guess. A few notes: **

**Makani- I like that name. I heard it from a Hawaiian worker in my dad's job. Apperantly, it means wind...or something like that. **

**Agiles- Since she is hispanic, it'd sound more like Ah-gee-les. But since many people tend to pronounce it in English, it'd end up like saying agile but with an 's'**

**Karin- inside joke. Anyone ever heard of Dane Cook's "Friend that Nobody likes" joke? Yep.**

**"the hoe"- My friends and I give nicknames to everyone in our little group. Mine is Psychopath (though I'm sure you already guessed that). I thought I'd incorporate that.**

**7:04- Yes, my friend whose based on Andrea and I play this every morning when we get to school. Don't ask. Even I don't know how it happened! XD**

**Anywayz, reviews bring motivation and if you'd like to share an idea, please do so! And once again- SORRY! I will update DSCB soon! **


	4. Goodbye sanity, hello ninjas

**SWEET! UPDATE!! Yea... So tired... and stressed... Ugh... big competition/ test thing tomorrow... augh... needed to get this done... yea... came out super long... blarg...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Heck, if I did do you think I would be going to a band evaluation tomorrow at 9am? I'd be sleeping and plotting how to mess with the shinobi. XD **

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**

Well, as usual, school on Monday was amazingly slow. That's why I almost always hate Mondays. It brings pain and misery to unsuspecting teenagers such as myself. We have to change our routine once more as we awake too (damn) early and go about our mornings racing the clock so that we are not late to our ever "fun" education. Then we spend a long, obnoxious day reciting our knowledge and gaining much more- some that we may never use. Finally, with full bags and tired minds, we return from the pits of learning hell to the safety of our homes- which aren't as safe due to the fact that we have work that is to be brought home and usually completed before full freedom can be given. That is the sad tale of school.

Such drama, no?

Anyway, being in a school that has block scheduling, I have only 4 classes each semester. This makes life slightly easier since I only have to focus on 4 pains in the ass. It's a good thing I get to choose them too. This first semester (which just started and yet at the moment, I'm already wishing it'll end so I can get to the end of the school year faster) I have German I first block, second block English III honors, (I'm smart. At least I should be since my parents always lectured me on getting high marks) third block is (my personal favorite since it really involves hardly any written work but is a major pain during football season) Band, and my fourth block is American History honors.

I still don't know what my classes are for the next semester. But I do know that they will include Band again, and German II (both are year round classes).

German class was easy today. Since we're still at the start of the school year, all I'm pretty much learning is basic greeting and replies. According to my teacher, Mrs. Schmidt (she's awesome and funny. I get along with her easily) who's from Austria, I'm progressing really fast and pronounce things very well. I told her that my dad has a knack for learning new languages (he travels around the world a lot) and apparently, I inherited that from him.

Anyway, today was easy. All we pretty much did was pass a fuzz-ball she "borrowed" from her 11-year-old son (we laughed at this) and ask each other our names, age, and if we knew such and such person in German. As I said- easy.

The bell rang for our next class at around 9:00. Now I had to get to my next class in the main building since the language classes were in portables.

Did I mention my school was over crowded? Because it is. It's a new school. Yep.

I jogged to one of the side entrances of the school and made it into my English class where my teacher Mr. Mac always greeted me with a "was sup."

It was strange, however, when I came through the double doors. I felt a sudden breeze over my head as if a bunch of people climbed in through the top of the doorway and entered the hallway. The weirdest thing about it was the fact that there wasn't anyone around me when I entered. So nobody would've entered without me seeing.

Unless they were invisible.

Wow I'm paranoid.

Well, English is okay. Especially if Mr. Mac is your teacher. We get a lot of free days in his class. The fact that we usually have laptops for each of us as well adds to the joy of the class. Today, however, we didn't get any since we were to read a bunch of stories and answer like 10 questions on each.

That was the bad thing about this class. If you didn't have a free day, you were working your ass off (again). Good thing though- there was more free days than workdays. So I'm not complaining.

Besides that, my friend Alex was in this class. He's a giant pervert, but he's still fun to hang around. Today I kicked him in the shin. Payback for the dream. He was the jackass that threw the underwear at me...Ugh.

I was glad I finished all my work before the bell rang. The other students earned homework if they didn't finish. So I didn't have any. Neither did Alex.

If all went well, I would be free the minute I got home. I just hope history doesn't give me anything. Band never does. And as the bell rang, I headed off to the band room while Alex, (the lucky bastard) went to A-Lunch.

Band condemns you to B-Lunch for the rest of your high school years if you have it third block.

That's what sucks about it.

Well, that and the teachers. They're usually nice (keyword- usually) but piss them off or give them a reason to, and they end up being the biggest a-holes in the world.

But as usual, it was just practice our marching and music at the same time. This wasn't a surprise. Everyday in marching season is like this… Well, until he starts testing the students on the music- that in all honesty, is a pain in the ass as well.

The clock strikes 12:22 and the annoying bell (did I mention I want to destroy it?) rings for lunch and the classroom quickly becomes a raging battlefield to get to the door.

Never mess with band students when they're hungry. You'll get trampled. End of story.

Though I got to say, I kept hearing weird… noises.

And no- not the disturbing kind.

More like a little kid whimpering and a voice saying, "cover your ears" over and over again. But I only heard it when the flutes were asked to re-play a part they had messed up. I also could of sworn I heard a dog growl when the Piccolo's were out of tune in their high notes.

That was undoubtedly weird.

But I didn't dwell on it. It was Lunchtime…

Okay, I know I probably should've been a bit more enthusiastic about it, but as I said before: IT'S MONDAY. Well at least most people were trying to cheer up.

Me on the other hand… I just laid my head down after finishing my food. I probably would've gone to sleep too if it wasn't for the fact that, in the middle of this break, someone had decided to band on the vending machines. It pissed me off. Good thing it stopped when I (and probably a few other people) was about to go and find the retard that started it. If I had laid my hands on them…it wouldn't end up pretty.

Though I had to admit, I was really surprised to see a whole vending machine empty of its contents when I passed it on my way back to class. Seems like who ever it was won a jackpot.

Oh well.

I ignored that issue and walked into my history class…

Which luckily, gave me no homework, but we still had to watch a documentary on Benjamin Franklin and take notes on what they said.

As I said: Pain in the ass!

At least there's no homework today for me (thank the gods!) but sadly there is for Andrea. So I have no one to hang out with today. Thus, leaving me in my current state of gloom as we're walking home from the bus stop.

Which is why (as I mentioned before) I hate Mondays.

"So you've got Spanish homework? Dude that sucks."

"Meh… It's easy… But it's long, so yea… I won't be coming over."

"Awe… I was plannin' on visiting Morito today. He was going to cheer me up!"

"Nah dude. I wish I could go… I haven't seen him in a while either. I'll come next time. Just say 'hi' for me. And make sure you give Ricky a nice kick while he sleeps!"

"Well… I'm not going anymore. It's Monday anyway… You know how I feel about them, so now my day is screwed... le sigh…"

"Stop over exaggerating! Next thing I know you're gonna be cutting yourself!"

"Well-" She hit me in the shoulder at the innocent look I gave her.

"Idiot!"

"Nope! Just Psychotic!"

We laughed the rest of the way home and probably would've kept making jokes if it wasn't for the fact that we had to split roads to our different houses. I have to admit, I still had the giggles and didn't feel like going home.

Instead, I just dropped off my bag at my house (okay so I did, technically go home) and walked a few blocks to the neighborhood lake. Once there, I took off to the more wooded area of the lake until I reached "Our Spot."

"Our Spot." A half-moon-like clearing amongst the many trees that dipped into the border of the lake. Not many people came out to this spot since they had to cross part of the forest (it was more of a nature preserve) that was still standing here. The fact that not many knew of it either helped to just keep it a secret amongst a few of the older residents. This included my family, well mostly my brothers and me, and Andrea's.

It was always so peaceful here that Andrea and I would come to just sort out our problems. Since we used it the most, we ended up dubbing it "Our Spot." And amongst the few friends we took here, we called it simply "The Lake" and they would know exactly what we were talking about.

It was like a little sanctuary.

"Woo man!" I yawned and stretched as I plopped my self down on one of the boulders that I often used as a chair here. "I'm gonna just hang around here and relax for the day."

Before I could get comfy, however, I pulled out my cell-phone and called my mom to tell her where I was in case she came home before I got there. She was paranoid almost all the time about where I was going to be and such. (Now I know where I get it from!)

After my cell was tucked back safely into my pocket, I pulled out my I-pod, pressed play, and just tuned into my music. (Haha, random music pun…)

The first song that came on… was completely unexpected and made me jump.

"Damn! I forgot I had lent this to that idiot Alex during 2nd block!" I glared at the screen as "_Emo Kid_" boomed loudly in my ears. "Bastard! Changed my playlist again… Ah well, I'll take care of it some other time."

He always did that to annoy me. He would jumble up one of my play lists and then I would get mad because of how I had them arranged in a certain order… okay, so they weren't arranged in any order, but I liked to have my faves at the top. But being the lazy runt I was today, I just ignored the song and pressed the fast-forward button into the next song.

"At least this isn't that bad…" I mumbled to myself as I began to lightly nod my head to the intro of "_Dance, Dance_" by Fall Out Boy.

It's not one of my most favorite songs, but I really like the beat to it- especially in the beginning when the drums start and then the bass casually plays later. The lyrics began to sound in my ears as well as my mind, and I found myself singing along.

"_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
'A joke of a romantic' or stuck to my tongue.  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic,  
Tonight it's 'it can't get much worse'  
Vs. 'no one should ever feel like-' _(here I start head-banging)_  
_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down, And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds, These words are all I have so I'll write them,  
So you need them just to get by! _(A little air guitar for fun)

_Dance, Dance!  
We're falling apart to half time.  
Dance, Dance!  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead.  
Dance, this is the way they'd love-  
If they knew how misery loved me…_

A smirk made itself present on my face as I closed my eyes and let the melody and lyrics flow once more. It was always fun to sing like this- you know, imitating a band and whatnot. It really relaxes me.

_You always fold just before you're found out.  
Drink up its last call-  
Last resort!  
But only the first mistake and I-._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down,  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds,  
These words are all I have so I'll write them,  
So you need them just to get by!_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress? LOVE…(more air guitar)_

I laughed slightly at the last few words since I had always thought it was something different. But it quickly went away as I felt a sudden draft before I continued on with the chorus.

_Dance, Dance!  
We're falling apart to half time.  
Dance, Dance!  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead.  
Dance, this is the way they'd love-  
If they knew how misery loved me…_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress? (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me…_

_Dance, Dance!  
We're falling apart to half time.  
Dance, Dance!  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead._

_Dance this is the way they'd love- (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love- (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love-  
If they knew how misery loved me…_

I opened my eyes as I finished (my attempt at) holding the last note out. I looked up, and felt the last few verses get caught in my throat as the song ended.

_Dance, Dance!  
Dance, Dance!  
Dance, Dance!  
Dance, Dance!"_

"…"

Oh.

My.

Gawd.

"Troublesome…"

Honestly, I have no clue in my mind on how the hell this just happened.

One minute, I'm sitting on a rock listening to my music, head banging, and singing along- and the next thing I know, the song ends (with a good guitar-lick and drum hit might I add) and 3 moving shadows drop out from the tree next to my side and land right in front of me.

"…"

"Ohayo! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo! What's yours?"

"…"

_Somebody pinch me. I think I'm dreaming!_

"…"

"Ara? What's with that face?"

"Idiot, you came onto her a bit too strongly."

"Eh? I was just saying hello!"

"Naruto, you saying hello is like having a Jonin bark orders in your face."

"Eh?"

"Troublesome..."

"I believe he will understand eventually Shikamaru."

"I highly doubt that Hyuuga."

"Oi! Oi! Stop making fun of me-ttebayo!"

"OH MY GAWD! HE DIDN'T SAY BELIEVE IT!!!"

I felt really stupid at that moment when they turned to stare at me with extremely confused faces (or in Neji's case, a bare twitch of the eyebrow). It was the only thing that popped up in my shocked-to-the-point-of-blankness mind. But I guess that would do since it seems my ability to speak returned.

"Believe it? Nani? What do ya mean?"

"A-Ah...Uh... Blarg?"

"..."

"..."

Okay, so maybe the whole talking thing is still an issue at the moment. Let's fix that shall we?

**'SMACK!'**

"NANI?! Why did you just slap yourself across the face?!"

"That is quite odd."

"Troublesome..."

"Munkis! It worked!"

"Eh? Muh-n-keys? Worked?"

I nodded as I watched Naruto scrunch up his face in confusion as he stared at me with a curious gaze. He cocked his head to the side and I had to resist the urge to just giggle like a maniac. I mean it's not everyday you have FICTIONAL characters appear before you. Part of me still believed they were cruel cosplayers who were pranking me. I'll just play along for now.

"Yes, munkis..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, seriously, stop staring."

"Ah, uh, gomen."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his arm and laughed nervously the way he always did in the show. It's really convincing. Maybe he's not a cosplayer? Nah.

"Since it seems you can talk, I'll introduce myself. Nara Shikamaru, Chuunin of Konohagakure. The blonde idiot to my right is Uzumaki Naruto, which I'm sure you already know, and on my left is Hyuuga Neji. Both are Gennin of Konoha."

I nodded as he looked at me in the eyes. It took me a moment to realize that he was expecting an introduction in return.

"Oh, um. I'm Makani Agiles. Just call me Makani or Kani. Either works fine. Um... I'm a junior in high school."

"Jounin! Wow! You're young!"

"Junior, not Jounin. And I'm actually 16."

Naruto stared at me with shock evident in his eyes. It was almost funny, but at the same time, I was kind of pissed. He was subtly making fun of my height when he himself isn't that tall.

"Dude, I'm still taller than you. I'm 5'2 idiot."

"5'2?"

Shit. Didn't they use the metric system in Japan or something. Great. Time to do some quick math. Did I ever mention I hate math? Well, I do!

"Um...hmm... about 157 cm.(1)"

Shikamaru nodded seemingly satisfied.

"Junior. Is that a the name of your shinobi rank here?"

I wanted to laugh so badly. I wanted to fall on the floor and hold my stomach from spazing. I had finally realized it. They were the real deal. But it was too damn funny! I couldn't help it. I snickered before I giggled. Then came the outburst.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OMG! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

I'd have to say, it lasted about a few minutes before I felt myself go stiff. I managed to force my head to look down and I noticed that my shadow was connected to another's- Shikamaru's. Oh this was priceless.

"Calm down and I will release you."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! He said- he said release me? DAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Hmm. I don't get it-ttebayo!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!!! He- dattebayo!? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Troublesome..."

"GYAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAH-OW!! FUCK! THAT HURT!!"

My spasms stopped as I glared at Neji who had jabbed me on my shoulder near a pressure point. It felt like I had just been stabbed with a hot iron in the shape of two fingers. I reached a hand up to rub the spot; barely realizing that Shikamaru's jutsu had been cancelled. I winced as I lifted my sleeve up to see a red spot. That's going to bruise.

"Dude, what the fuck? Ow! You didn't have to resort to that! Shit!"

"Hm. Interesting."

"Interesting my ass!! That hurts like a bitch!!"

"Shikamaru, this girl, she doesn't have a chakra system(2). Her chakra is almost undetectable."

"What the hell! Stop ignoring me when I'm yelling at you!"

"Undetectable chakra? Even civilians have noticeable chakra lines."

"Yo! Bastards! That's normal here!"

"Normal? How is that normal?"

"Finally you pay attention! Jeez!"

"Explain."

"Well, Mr. Shikamaru, Mr. Neji, there-"

"Oi what about me?"

"-And Mr. Naruto- don't' freak out when I tell you this- THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS SHINOBI HERE!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everything got quiet for a moment. It was one of those awkward silences that you just feel like ripping your hair out when it lasts too long. Thankfully, this one was cut short as nine more guests made themselves present. It was pretty funny how they fell out of the trees in shock. Though this time I managed to hold back my laughter for fear of anymore "evil pokes."

When I took a good look around me, I saw all the members of the Konoha Twelve. There was Team Gai, Team 10, Team 8, and Team 7 standing before me in that respective order. I wanted to squeal, but I'm not that kind of girl. Plus, I think that would scare off a certain Uchiha prodigy-, which happened to be bound in chakra string. Weird.

"What do you mean by 'there is no such thing as shinobi'?"

I stared at Shikamaru and managed to hold eye contact with him. I really didn't want to say it- Konoha, Suna, Oto, none of that was real. But I couldn't bring myself to. I don't want to have panic case on my hands, not to mention, I could only imagine their disbelieving expressions. I could only think of a few things to calm them, or at least statisfy them for the time being. Something that could help them out and not leave them to fend on their own. The shinobi world was hell, but reality... is a real bitch, especially for these preteens.

After a moment, I came up with something that should help them. At least that's what I hoped.

"Alright, listen and don't interrupt." I looked at each and everyone around me. They all had slightly panicked looks. My throat became really dry all of a sudden. I was never really good at public speeches. I'm more of a shy person when it came to that, but I had to do this. I coughed to get my voice working again.

"I have a... proposition to make to all of you. A deal sorta... Actually... it's not really a deal... but what ever! Anyways... Um... I can't really... I... ugh..."

_All right, calm down. Deep breathes. It's not like they'll kill you... Okay... not a good thought... AUGH!! I wish Andrea was here to back me up... or Morito. Just their presence makes it easier._

"Okay. I have an idea. But this is if you guys want to cooperate. Listen. I can't really explain, what I meant by that. But, if you guys hang around here, we may find a solution to whatever problems you have about this place. Like how you got here! Wait, how the hell did you get here anyway?"

They looked at each other and talked in low voices that I could barely make out what they were saying. After a moment, Shikamaru (who I finally learned that they counted on him as their leader since he was a higher rank) sighed and turned to speak to me.

"We don't know. We were simply transported to some white room where we heard fighting, before we were transported to... your room."

"Oh that's- wait a minute WHAT?"

He twitched slightly as my face went from shock, to anger, then to horror.

"Did you... SEE ANYTHING??"

"No."

_Thank GOD!!_

"Okay. Um... when were you there?"

"When you woke up."

"... Have you been following me?"

"... Hai."

Well that explains a lot. I'm not going insane! Yay! But I'm still freaked out!

"Okay. Well. What do you say to my... idea? You can stay with me if you want. I'll find you a place to stay, and I'll be your, 'guide' here. It's the best option I can come up with for you guys since no one here can get to where you guys come from. I'd say that's your best bet. But if you don't want that, well, that's your choice."

Shikamaru turned to the rest of the Gennin and for a while, the spent arguing their decision. In that time, I managed to listen to about 3-4 more songs on my I-pod. Hey, I was bored, and they were taking too long! Anyone else would probably do the same in my situation.

About halfway through the 4th song, Shikamaru turned to me and cleared his throat loud enough so I could hear him over my headphones. I turned off my tunes and pocketed them before answering him.

"So?"

"We talked about it and-"

"Well, I noticed that. All I need is a yes or no, cuz I need to go soon."

He nodded.

"Hai. We will accept your conditions."

"Okay then- wait... Conditions?"

"Hai. You did say it was a deal."

"No, I said it was an idea. You guys could stay with me, I'll find you a place to stay, and I'll be your guide. It's more for your benefit than mine."

"Hai, but we feel that we should give something in return."

"Ah, no dude, seriously, you don't have-"

"We'll offer our services as shinobi in exchange."

"... Works for me!"

I held out my hand and shook on it.

Heck, having Naruto characters work for you in exchange for hospitality and info, I don't think any fan would pass off such an opportunity like that!

"Alright, since I'm gonna be watching over you guys until you can find your way home or what ever, I would like to know your names."

Obviously, I already knew their names, but I didn't want them to know what I knew about them for now. I mean, what would happen if they figured out all about their lives and then managed to get back to Konoha somehow? They would all know their fates. Shippuden has been out online for a while now and stuff, you know?

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Do we tell you our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goal too?"

_How did I know he was going to ask that?_

"Nah, I'll learn that through time. Besides, I don't want this to take too long. I already learned Shikamaru's, Neji's, and Naruto's names. So, who are the rest of you?"

Lee, taking the initiative, started.

"I am Konaha's Youthful Green Beast! Rock Lee, student of the mighty GAI-SENSEI!!"

_Well no shit Sherlock…_

I laughed and stood up before walking over to him. He's always been a pretty funny character. Now I have the chance to mess with him (and the others) myself.

"Well Lee, I'm gonna teach ya all about the 'youth' here!"

_Translation: My generation is special._

I ruffled his hair and gave him a hug to which he blushed.

"W-What was that display of youthfulness for?"

"I just think that you deserved a hug!"

Not really, I just always wanted to do that to these guys. Who wouldn't?

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up while I turned to the double-bunned haired girl next to him.

"And you?"

"I'm TenTen, a weapon's mistress!"

_Of course you are._

"Nice to meet ya Tennie! Can I call you that?"

"Uh sure."

I gave her a hug and she twitched.

When I turned to Neji he tensed.

"I don't want a hug."

_Asshole!_

"You're not getting one after jabbing me like that. Seriously that hurt! NO HUG FOR YOU!"

"Hmph."

"NOT!"

-GLOMP-

"Gack! Release me or-"

"Relax, it's just a hug... Heaven knows you need one." I said the last part under my breath, but from the way he hesitated before relaxing into it, I knew he heard me. I released him and noticed he had a slightly more... lively expression.

"There, now that wasn't so bad! Next!"

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

_Don't say Ino-pig, don't say Ino-pig, don't Say Ino-pig!_

"Ino-pig?"

_DAMMIT!!_

"Eh?!!"

"Just kidding!"

_Don't kill me!_

I hugged her and was slightly surprised to see that she hugged back.

"Next!"

"Akimichi Chouji! Do you have any food?"

"Um... I'll get you some later don't worry!

_I'll be damned if he doesn't like left overs._

"... Okay..."

It was slightly hard to hug him, but I did, and I managed to whisper in his ear a little something that made him smile widely at me.

"You're not fat. You're big boned. But you're also full of kindness."

"Arigato."

"No problem! Now a hug for Shika!"

"Troublesome. And since when did I let you call me Shika?"

"You didn't but hug!"

_OMG I'm hugging SHIKAMARU! W00T!!_

He patted my back awkwardly, but I had a feeling he was grateful for it.

"Next!"

"Inuzuka Kiba! And this is my pal Akamaru!"

"ARF ARF!" barked the little puppy on his head.

"Hey! I have a puppy too named Maya. Maybe they'll get along!"

_Probably not…_

"You hear that Akamaru!" He earned an enthusiastic yelp in response. I laughed before reaching up and scratching the pup behind the ears to which he growled in pleasure. Then I hugged Kiba and he hugged back with a wide grin on his face as well.

"Next! You with the glasses!"

"Aburame. Shino."

_To hug, or not to hug? I fear his BUGS!_

"Hey there Shino! Here's a hug for you!"

_Eh, his bugs don't hurt unless I'm hostile. So I'm okay._

"Alright next-" I looked down to see a very shy Hinata fiddling with her fingers.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata desu."

_Kawaii!_

She yelped and blushed a dark red as I picked her up in a big hug.

"The sweater makes her more cute!!"

I heard Kiba laughing along with Ino, TenTen, Sakura, and Naruto as I spun her around before placing her down. Amazingly, she didn't faint but smiled with a little more confidence. That's good.

"Alright next!" I looked to see Sakura hesitate slightly. Odd. Something must have happened for her to be like that. Naruto seemed to look at her with a sad smile before glaring at Sasuke.

_I wonder..._

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura eh?" She was one of my favorite characters in the series. Seeing her like this, made me want to cheer her up. So I had one of my rare moments of wisdom or whatever you would want to call it.

"I can see why your parents would name you that. Your pink tresses symbolize the petals that bloom, while your vibrant green eyes show the earth from which the tree grows. It's a really beautiful name that suits you. Now all we need is a sunny smile to make that flower glow!"

She blushed and soon, a very bright smile formed on her face. Her eyes were slightly teary, but it was easy to see that they were somewhat joyous and grateful instead of the sad ones she usually shed.

I gave her a hug and she hugged back as well, gripping me a bit tighter than necessary. I didn't mind since I had sort of figured it out by now. When I released her, I patted her head and couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face. I like making people feel good. It's a warm feeling and I feel accomplished.

"There! Now you're shining like a Sakura tree!" She giggled and I turned my attention to the brooding boy next to her. He seemed to feel that I was watching him, so he turned his head to face me and the smile I had was wiped off after seeing his deep scowl.

_He needs a bitch slap._

"What's you're name?"

"Uchiha... Sasuke."

_Damn that dramatic pause!_

"Sasuke huh? You look emo you know that?" He raised an eyebrow at this. Naruto seemed to voice his thoughts.

"Ne ne! What's EMO?"

_Haha... This'll be fun._

"EMO stands for Emotional. Kids who cut themselves cuz they hate their life and blame others for their problems."

"Eh? Cut themselves?"

"Yea. Suicidal. They think physical pain can drown out mental pain. But I'll tell you more about them some other time!"

_I'll introduce them to the 'Emo Kid' song!_

"Uh okay. But you say it like it's a bad thing."

"It kinda is. As a matter of fact," here I turned to stare the Uchiha boy right in the eyes, "I don't really like Emo-kids."

"Hn." He glared at me and tensed. I think he probably would've attacked me if it weren't for the fact that his hands were tied behind his back.

"You know Sasuke, I think we'll get along relatively well."

_Definitely…_

I smiled at him. But not any normal smile. I gave him my special smile. The one that makes my friends run for cover and scares the crap out of people who don't really know me. I gave him my "I'm-gonna-prank-your-ass-to-hell" smile. Otherwise known as my evil smile... Or sugar rush alarm since it represents the start of a possible sugar rush.

Sasuke twitched and gulped. I guess I can get through to him after all. SWEET.

"I'm gonna keep a good eye on you Emo-boy. I'm taking you under my wing!"

He raised an eyebrow and I heard Naruto protesting in the back ground about how unfair it was that he got special treatment.

_Special treatment huh? Nope. Just gonna screw with his mind until he learns a very important lesson on how betraying his friends will screw you over!_

Oh yea, I had realized that they had just arrived from the Sasuke retrieval arc. I'm still not sure where exactly in the storyline they were at, but I knew I would find out eventually.

"Well, even Emo-boys need a hug."

Although awkwardly, I gave him a hug, but I think he wanted to kill me there. I didn't really care.

I turned to Naruto who seemed to be pouting.

_He looks like a brat standing like that._

"What's the matter GAKI?"

"Oi! I'm not-eh?"

I had hugged him like I did Hinata. He was a character that always needed a hug the most. I smiled as he hugged back with a big grin on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm taking you under my wing as well. Sakura too." I whispered that so only he would hear. It cheered him up a lot from the way he laughed when I put him down. I had so many evil plots on how to have them experience life in a new way. A non-shinobi way.

I wanted to give them an opportunity to be NORMAL...or as normal as one could get with real life anime characters.

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**

**(1) I rounded that out sorta cuz it's like 157.84 or 157.48... I can't remember... The conversion is 1 inch is 2.54... The SAT makes you remember a lot of things XD.**

**(2) It's obvious that in real life, we don't have chakra systems. Heck, if we did, I'd poof to school!... Unfortunately, it was never meant to be. -sob-**

** So yea... this chapter was long... but I was really into writing the other day when I typed this up... It was originally 3 short, seperate chapters, but after a short talk with my Beta CuriousGypsie (Rebecca-chan!! X3) I just decided to fit it to 1 chapter so as to get the story moving a bit better. Yea... I'm gonna probably make the other chapter pretty long as well. Who knows?**

** Anywayz, ideas are welcome, and submit one, just look back at ch. 2 where I have teh rules and stuffs. Yep. And other than that, review please! It brings motivation! XD **


	5. Incognito

**W00T! Update time everyone! It kinda took me long cuz I had so many ideas for my other fic and was kinda focused on that for a bit you know? (you can expect an update soon on that one as well)**

**Anywayz, let's get moving on shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I like Naruto, but I can't own it. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto who I hope never loses his job on writing such an awesome anime! Yea! **_  
_

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**_  
_

_Who should it be? Who should it be? _

I looked up as I saw Naruto and Kiba fighting over the remote as they switched through various channels on the wide screen TV in my living room. Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru were in the backyard for different reasons (bugs, flowers, and clouds to be specific). Lee was yelling out at the two hogging the remote about youth and stuff, while TenTen and Neji just held him down from joining the argument. Hinata was nervously trying to calm Kiba, and Sasuke just glared at the guys from his tied up position on the couch. Sakura was seated quietly next to me here in the kitchen's bar-counter (a bit too quietly and a bit too oddly for her) and lastly, Chouji was stuffing himself with some food I pulled out of the fridge.

I kept toying with my flip phone as it snapped closed, and popped open again with a flick of my wrist. A habit I picked up when I get into a pretty thoughtful/ bored mood.

_Who should it be? Dammit… definitely not my parents…wait… how the hell am I going to put this past them? Ah crap…_

Sighing, I slapped a hand to my forehead in irritation.

_Great… Way to forget an important detail genius…_

The sound of the volume suddenly blasting on the TV and then Kiba giving a victory howl jolted me out of my thoughts. It seems like he had tricked the remote out of Naruto's hands using Akamaru. Poor squirt was crying anime tears as the dog stayed latched onto his arm.

_Why the hell did I introduce them to digital television and TV shows? It's not like they don't have TV's in Konoha. (1)_

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at Sakura who giggled slightly at me. I was probably looking at her with that "wtf-am-I-gonna-do-this-is-really-getting-annoying-crap-I'm-bored" kind of face. Almost everyone laughs at that one.

"Ano, Makani-san what's-"

"Like I said before, just Makani. No ending name thingies."

_Oh great, I'm so lost in thought I forgot how to say that again._

"Hai. Demo, what's wrong?"

_I'm completely screwed if my parents see you and I need help with keeping you looked after._

"Nah, nothing. Just a little annoyed at the loud noise they're making over there."

_That is partially true. They're gonna break the TV if they keep messing around like that._

"Yes, that's true. But that's just Naruto being Naruto as usual."

"Yeah, I guess. He's annoying right?"

"Hai, but he's a really good friend."

"Yea… YES I FIGURED IT OUT!! THANK YOU!"

"Uh?"

After surprising Sakura with a random glomp out of nowhere, I picked up my phone and pressed the speed dial button. Doing a little victory dance in my head, I listened for when the rings on the other line would stop.

"Hello?" 

"ANDREA COME TO MY HOUSE NOW!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"What? Wait- what's going--" 

-_Beep_-

_That should do the trick._

A couple of minutes later and after getting the shinobi to sit calmly and quietly (I don't know how I accomplished that, but hell it's a miracle I did) in the living room my doorbell rang. Making sure everyone was settled down, I answered it and found my good friend Andrea looking extremely pissed, but somehow, anxious.

"Dude! What the HELL is your-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Holy. Suger-Honey-Iced-Tea."

"Yep."

Cue spaz attack.

"OMGDUDEITSFRIGGIN'-HOLYSHITICANTBELIEVEITS-HOWWHENWHERE-YOUBITCHYOU'RESODAMNLUCKY-BLARGGURGLEDPIWE-"

Ignoring my very over-excited friend, I turned to look at the ninjas who were staring at her in both curiosity and caution. They seemed to be uncomfortable with her…spazing and were probably wondering why she was here and why she was looking at them as if they were the most amazing things in the world.

_Well, I'd be the same way if I found her with anime characters sitting randomly in her living room too._

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Andrea grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me like a rag doll. I could barely make out the words spilling out of her mouth, but I was thinking that the meaning was probably:

"Bitch! They better not be cosplayers and I better not have been punk'd! Where the hell is Ashton Kutcher hiding? I want answers now!"

Okay, so the "Punk'd" thing was the last thing on her mind right now, but I know she was hoping that this wasn't a cruel prank. I know I hoped that too when I first encountered them.

_This constant back and forth shaking is making me pretty dizzy… And I don't think these ninjas are appreciating their hostess being abused this wa-…Are those kunai?_

Before I could blink, my friend was pinned to the outside wall of the house by her sweater. At the moment, I was wishing I had a camera. Her face was like a perfect "Kodak Moment" but alas, I didn't. -_Mental sob_-

"W-w-whoa… T-they're r-real! …Ow…"

Andrea winced slightly as she began to realize that her hoodie was slowly starting to choke her due to the way it was stuck on the wall. She tried to dislodge herself, but couldn't since the kunai were pretty deep into the wall. I turned back to the nin with a semi-ticked, but at the same time, amused expression.

"Alright, which one of you psychos did that?"

They all looked at me with innocent expressions and I could've sworn I saw halos appearing out of thin air over their heads.

_Guilty. The whole lot of them._

"Seriously guys. You could've killed my best friend."

At this, Naruto flinched and somehow, I managed to catch that slight motion. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he lifted a hand to point to TenTen.

"She did it!"

_Why don't I have a video camera right now! –Sob-_

"Uh… L-little help here?"

"Huh? Oh right."

I pulled on one of the offending knives and amazingly, it eased out quite nicely. I'd thought it was going to be much harder, but it wasn't. That is, until I noticed the invisible strings attached to them that led straight to the weapons mistress herself. I smirked as I motioned to her to finish retrieving them for me as I helped Andrea dismount the wall.

"Aw man, now my sweater has friggin' holes in the sleeves! And I really like this jacket too!"

"Dude, just be glad you're alive!"

"…I guess… but this was always a comfy sweater…"

"Suck it up. You're not bleeding."

Andrea glared at me and muttered a few profanities as she walked back into the house.

"Alright guys." I began as I stood before the shinobi in front of me once more. "This here's Andrea. Say hi to Andrea!"

A chorus of "hi's" and "hello's" with a few "Ohayo's" and "Konichiwa's" were given as well as a "dattebayo" from none other than our Kyuubi-boy here. Andrea smiled and nodded her head in response.

"Okay, now Andrea is my best friend. You don't hurt her-" I sent a look at Naruto and TenTen" - and she's also gonna help you guys out."

"Yea- wait, WHAT?"

"Shut up and listen. Anyway, yea, you can also count on Andrea to help you find your way around here. Also, she's going to help you get accommodated, and she's going to be the only other person to know that you guys are here."

"Wait a minute, why can no one know that we're here?"

"Like I said before Ino, there are no such things as ninja or shinobi here. So, you guys have to blend in you know? Incognito or something. If someone finds out you're ninja, then… let's just say all hell would break loose."

_Actually, more like you will be mass glomped by fans and worshipped like kings and I think a certain Japanese writer out there may loose his job and no one wants that._ **(AN: Seriously, that'd be a total Nightmare to all Naruto fans –shudders-)**

"Plus, my parents won't allow you to stay, so they can't know you're here."

"So what you're saying is that you're gonna be lying to your parents by not telling them about us?"

"Dude, I'm 16. It's not uncommon for me to lie to my parents."

Andrea nodded her head in agreement as the shinobi just stared at us awkwardly.

"Right… So how are we going to blend in exactly?" questioned Kiba as he rubbed behind Akamaru's ears.

At this, both Andrea and I looked at each other with completely blank faces. We turned back to the ninjas and shrugged simultaneously which earned a few raised eyebrows.

"To be honest, I haven't thought this out… but uh… Any ideas Andrea?"

"Dude, I got nothing."

"Well this sucks…"

"Tell me about it."

I glared at the floor in concentration as I wracked my brains for possible solutions. I glanced at the shinobi- they seemed to be pretty curious as to what was going through my mind since they were staring hard at me. I turned to Andrea who was taking off her sweater since the house was getting a bit hot since the air was off. My eyes pretty much wandered the whole room in search of anything that could maybe set off something in my brain. Unfortunately, there was nothing worth mentioning.

And then-

"Oh my gawd!!"

"What! What happened Naruto?"

"…"

"…"

"I wanna Ramen!"

Cue in a good face-palm there.

_What the hell! That was just out there… Now I lost my train of thought…hmmm… The way he said 'I wanna' almost made it sound like Ivanna. Heh. If you think about it, Ino-_

And before I knew it, I had an epiphany smack me right across the face.

"BINGO! I JUST THUNK!"

Everyone stared at me as if I just grew another head while I just kept smiling in victory.

"I've got the perfect idea- you'll all go in some different form of incognito! Yeah! And we'll change your names and clothes and…"

I trailed off as I saw the looks I was getting. Most were that of slight disgust and some of disturbance. Andrea just stared blankly as if she didn't really care.

"What?"

"Why should we change our names? I could understand the clothes," Neji looked at Naruto and grimaced at the clashing colors of orange, white, and blue, "but names?"

A murmur rose up throughout the nin as they debated the idea amongst themselves. Out of all of them, I'd have to say that Sasuke, Kiba and Neji were the ones who looked like they disagreed the most with it.

_Probably some family pride and stuff. Honorable bastards…always having to make things harder for me._

"Guys. Hey guys. Guys… GUYS!"

I was greeted with silence.

"Okay, now seriously, it's best to change your names. Why? Well, they…"

_Will cause mass amount of hysteria among all those who fan over that that is the awesomeness of anime._

"…Don't fit in."

_Oh nice…_

I sometimes had to wonder about my stupidity.

"They don't fit in?" repeated TenTen.

"Um…Yah…err, Yeah. See, the fact is, that your names are not common at all here and people will become suspicious about them you know? Plus, aren't like ninjas supposed to hide their real identities or something?"

Acting like you don't know anything is the key in these cases. I was very fortunate to know that or else I could've slipped up here.

"So now do you get what I mean?"

I received a few nods and slight shrugs in answer. That was good. Now we wouldn't have to worry about any possible… "Fan attacks" in public.

"So are you, like, going to give them their names now?"

"Huh?"

Andrea rubbed her temple as I stared at her with confusion.

"You said they needed new names, you should give 'em that now."

"Oh, right."

"Che. Idiot."

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the Konoha Twelve. My gaze landed on Ino since I connected her to a more common name first. I pointed at her (it's rude to point but I was having a drama streak) and declared loudly:

"Ino Yamanaka, when in public here, your alias is Ivanna Yankovich!"

"PFFT!!"

I turned to Andrea who was trying to hold in some much obvious laughter. Her face was turning a nice shade of red in the process. In no less than a second, she was cracking up.

"Alright, alright, I know it sounds like Weird Al's name. Shut up… Okay… It'll be Ivanna Yanez."

"Ivanna Yanez?"(2)

"Yep. You just have to use it when you're talking to someone other than Andrea or me. Now…" I wasn't going in any specific order. I would just let the names pop into my head and fit them as best I could. So I turned to Sasuke. "You, emo-boy, are Zackery Ucello."(3)

"…"

"People can call you Zack if you want."

"Hn…"

"Okay… Anyway, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"HAI!"

"Okay, please, don't scream. I already have enough of a headache with all this thinking I've done. Now, your alias is- Nathan Marcello."(4)

"Nani? Marcello?"

"Yep!"

_Damn… I don't have any last names that begin with U besides Ucello._

"Sakura! You are Stephanie Hanna."(5)

"Hai."

"Sweet! Four down-" I turned to the rest and my smile faltered. "And eight more to go… Aw man."

This was going to take long.

_Good thing Andrea is here to share the insanity._

That was a definite plus.

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW**

**(1) Konoha TV's- If you notice in the anime, there are TV's in the houses. But I'm pretty sure they don't get stuff like cable cuz they don't really use them at all. In fact, the only time I've seen them use the TV was in one of the ending themes where Naruto is playing video games you know? So yea... I just kinda followed that and made a guess.**

**(2) Ivanna Yanez- I really think if Ino was real, she would look like an Ivanna to me. The Yanez is the only name with Y that I could fit to her. I wanted the names to pretty much have the same starting letter as their real names too. **

**(3) Zackery Ucello- I think Sasuke's name is really close to Zackery if you ask me. The Ucello was something I had read somewhere too and the only cool sounding U-name I could remember.**

**(4) Nathan Marcello- Na for Naruto, and Na for Nathan. Get it? Plus, I know many kids who have Marcello in their names... and they're all loud. So yea... he looked like a Marcello to me.**

**(5) Stephanie Hanna- Only S-name that I thought would be cool for Sakura. I didn't wanna call her Sam. It's kinda too overused. Hanna and Haruno are very similar in my opinion... so yea.**

**Anywayz, tell me what you guys think so far! It would be nice to get a few more reviews. It's make me happier you know... and more motivated. Cuz I seriously think that you guys are not liking this story you know? Also, it would be nice to get some CLEAN critiques (you flame and Imma shank you! XD) **


	6. Technologic

**Holy crap. An update. Wow. **

**See, this is what summer does to you. It makes you lazy as hell. Not only that, when you leave on vacation to another country... well, it's pretty hard to work on something especially if you don't have a computer and the internet cafes charge hell...asfdhjgkl...**

**This story begged me to update it. I would've updated DSCB... but I have writer's block...major... and for this one, I had a plot bunny attack... so yea... Blarg.**

**Disclaimer: I'm kinda pissed at Kishimoto for his mega plot twists... I don't think I'd want to own Naruto at the moment... But meh, it's still pretty cool... Wow... did I just diss the manga?...woah...cool XD**

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**

An hour.

A whole effing hour.

That's how long it took. A whole effing hour to pass out names to 12 people. A whole effing hour spent thinking about a million and some names to replace very suspicious sounding ones. A whole effing hour where I could've been on the computer, watching TV, or doing something constructive like sleeping.

… Ok, maybe I'm just over reacting.

But still, passing out names to this group of misfits was still hard. And from the look plastered on Andrea's face, I'd say she probably did her share of thinking for a week. I see no Spanish homework being finished tonight.

I sighed.

"Okay then." I looked out at the characters before me. "You guys all have your new names out now, right? I didn't miss anyone did I? No? Good."

I saw motion to my right and noticed Naruto raising his hand.

"Yea?"

"Um… What was my new name again?"

"…"

_Relax. Take deep breaths. Good. Count to ten…1…2_

"Tch. Troublesome. If I remember correctly, it was Nathan Marcello."

_It's official- Shikamaru owns._

"Yeah, what he said."

"Oh, okay!"

"…"

"…"

"What? That's it?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, nevermind."

I was expecting him to have some sort of out burst at the Nara genius, but apparently, he was a little slow on the uptake. That was good for my headache at least.

"Ugh, dude, I'm tired. I'm going home now."

I turned to Andrea who was rubbing her forehead and yawning. She looked from the shinobi and back to me with a semi-exhausted gaze.

"I still got homework to do. Not to mention, I left without doing my chore first." Her tired expression turned sour. "Aww man… My mom is gonna kill me if she's already home. I hope she isn't."

"Sucks for you dude."

"Yea, I know. Anyway, I'm going. Laters." She waved at the shinobi as she walked towards the door and grabbed her now hole-ridden hoodie. She looked at it with a slightly ticked face.

"Ugh. What am I going to tell my mom about this?"

"Tell her you fell in a bush or something, or that you got caught in some branches when we took that shortcut home."

"As if she'll believe that."

"I guess. But anyways, thanks a bunch."

"No problem. But you owe me a meal."

"Don't I always?"

With a snort and a smirk, Andrea walked out the door.

I turned back to the shinobi who had somehow stayed quiet through out the whole exchange. They were pretty much engrossed in looking around the living room again and I faintly heard the static of the television being turned on. When the screen flashed and the volume caught up with it, all immediately snapped to look at what was on. Of course, TV always demands attention.

_"Sin Tu calor! No te pido que traigas flores, tampoco que me des bombones. Yo solo quiero una caricia que me digas que tu me quieres. No te pido que te confieses ni-"_

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I flipped it open, barely acknowledging the caller ID and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?… Hola ma!" (1)

I could barely contain my snicker when I saw that all the nin in my home were tense, some already in defensive stances. I had to wave my hand in a sit motion and they relaxed before resuming their attention on the TV. A few like Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru kept staring at me while I talked with my mother.

"Oh really? Ay, esta bien…Si… Bueno… No, no te preocupes… Hai... Sayonara." (2)

I snapped my cell shut and shifted my attention to the shinobi who were once again staring weirdly at me.

_I think I'm gonna get a lot of stares like that 'til they get used to my world. Joy…_

"What? I speak 3 different tongues. And my parents prefer for me to practice the other 2 when at home and with them."

Seeming somewhat satisfied, they returned to watching TV, although, I could still feel their curiosity pouring off them in waves. I myself was curious somewhat as well to see what had their attention on the TV. It had to be really interesting for them to just not ask questions about the phone call.

So of course I turned to look at the screen…

And almost face vaulted.

"Ne ne Makani! Why is the TV showing all these random colors in bars?" (3)

_God help me…_

* * *

Well, apparently, my mother had called to tell me she was going to be home late which is not something new to me. She has a lot of friends at work that usually invite her to eat dinner out, or hang out a bit (which for someone her age, it is kind of weird but hey, I'm not complaining). Other times, she has a million and one errands that she suddenly remembers she has to do and well, its much easier to just go and do them instead of come home first, get lazy, blah blah, yadda yadda- you get the picture. So for the next few hours, I spent my time introducing the Konoha 12 to things of my world- Namely, technology.

I have to say though- watching Kiba work an I-pod is hilarious. Especially since his hearing is like a dog's (extremely sensitive).

FLASHBACK

"And that, which you have in your hands Kiba, is my I-pod. You stick those two earphones in your ears of course. Yea, like that. Now, turn it on- just hold the middle button like that, see. Alright! Now pick your song- well you don't really have to do that at the moment, it should have the last song I heard still paused somewhere, so yea. Just press 'Play'."

"Play?"

"Yea, see, this button right he- woah! Hold-"

-click-

"**BEGGARS!! CHOOSE YOUR FATE! THE REACTION, THE REACTION IS AWAKE!! SO CHO--"**

-click-

"…...Uh, sorry about that…I forgot I left it on Story of The Year's 'Choose Your Fate'………um Kiba?..."

-BAM-

"Oh… He fainted………is ...is that blood coming out of his ears?"

FLASHBACK END

The good thing that came out of this experience-none of the shinobi will probably borrow my I-pod until they fully understand its "Awsome Power" (as Naruto put it when he was giggling like a total idiot after Kiba recovered). The bad thing that came out of this- I had to mop up the trail of blood that pouring out of the dog nin's ears as they dragged him to the couch. I'm not a fan of chores and I think I speak for every teen and preteen when I say that.

Anyway, other than that, there was nothing else worth mentioning…

…Except Neji's sudden "interest" in video games. He thinks I didn't see that spark in his eye when I explained the wonders of my X-Box and my bro's X-Box 360, but he is so wrong! I'm watching you Hyuuga! I may not have the Byakugan, but with the videogame addicts I know, that's a definite sign of incoming addiction. I'm going to have to put a video camera in those 2 rooms.

Besides that, I almost had TenTen turn on my PSP which could've been a possible disaster. Reason why being: I had downloaded Narutimate Hero 3 Portable onto my memory card and there was slight possibility that I had left it on pause in the middle of a battle. If any of them had seen that, I'm sure many (currently) unwanted questions would pop up. Luckily, the weapon's mistress didn't know how to turn it on and I managed to convince them that it was out of batteries (which was probably true).

Fortunately for me, nothing else came up even when I noticeably avoided showing off my computer. There were a few raised eyebrows, but in the end, they just went along with whatever excuse I came up with.

Currently, the group was scattered around the living room: Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee sitting on the floor in front of the TV, TenTen and Hinata sharing one of the sofa-chairs, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura sitting on the couch with Chouji on the floor in front of them munching away on some snacks laid out on the small living room table I have, Neji in the other sofa-chair, and last but not least, Sasuke and me sitting at the kitchen bar that faces the living room. I had control of the remote and we were currently watching the most interesting channel ever! The TV Guide Channel! (Note the sarcasm)

_Damn…There's like nothing on._

"Oi, Makani."

I turned to Kiba who had turned his attention from the moving blocks, that were channels and shows, to me.

"Akamaru wants to know where your dog is. You did say you had one right?"

_Of course he wants to know…_

"Well, Maya is at the Vet cuz she had to get a bath. My mom told me that she was dropped off by my brother right before I got home so I'm guessing that my mom will pick her up before she gets here."

He nodded his head before realizing something.

"Wait! Your dog is a girl?!"

"Umm… yea?"

He looked to Akamaru with a seemingly teasing-like expression.

"You hear that Akamaru? A girl dog! Hehe!"

Akamaru just whined in an"are-you-serious-oh-my-gawd-help-me-I'm-screwed" tone. Kiba just scratched behind his ear and laughed as the poor mutt covered his eyes with his paws. Naruto was also laughing as Lee suddenly joined in random speeches of 'youthfulness' and 'flowers of beauty' and that crap. With all the sudden teasing on the poor dog, I couldn't help what I said next.

"Akamaru if I find my dog is going to have puppies unexpectedly, I'll make sure you never make it to Shippuden!"

_Oh shit. I did not just say that last part out loud!_

"Nani? What do you mean Shippuden?"

I covered up the panicked expression I wore and answered Naruto in the most joking manner I could muster at the moment.

"Oh that? Heh, it's an inside joke with my friends! It means by the end of storm season cuz here, it's really stormy during this time you know? So Hurricane Chronicles- End of Hurricane season- You get me?" (4)

"Err… Whatever you say!"

_I can't believe he just bought that!…Well it is Naruto._

With a twitchy smile still on my face, I turned back in my seat and felt like someone was sending me suspicious stares. I turned to my right and right into the Uchiha's gaze.

"What's your problem?" I muttered in a low tone.

"Hn."

"Hmph. Whatever, I'm not the one who's been tied up all day."

_Oh! Burn! Yes! Struck a nerve!_

"Tch."

_…Oh that was total fail…_

Sighing I hopped off the chair and into the kitchen to get some water. As I pulled a clean cup out of the dishwasher, I noticed the clock on the other side of the room.

_7:38 already? Hmm…_

And that's when it hit me.

"HOLY SHIT MUNKIS!!"

Yes I said 'munkis.' Big deal.

Before any of the ninja could comprehend what was going on, I turned off the TV and rushed to organize everything.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap-"

"Ano Makani?"

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap-"

"Makani-san?"

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap-"

"Troublesome… Neji, if you please."

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcra—OWW!!"

My left knee buckled under me and I found myself kneeling on my right on the floor.

"DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN?!"

"Well how else were we supposed to get your troublesome attention?"

"Uh how about calling my name!"

"We tried that."

"Well there were so many other ways to catch my attention besides having Neji poke me with those bullet-like fingers of his. Ow! Seriously! Now I have to wear long jeans tomorrow!"

"What a drag for you. Now why are you panicking?"

"Because my mom is going to be here any minute and I have to figure out where you guys are gonna stay for the night cuz like I said, my parents can't really see you here."

"May I make a suggestion?"

_No let me figure this out all by myself!_

"Of course you can!"

Shikamaru looked pensive for a moment before he answered.

"The spot where you first encountered us, does it get many visitors?"

"Nope. Truth is, only the people who have lived here as long as me and some of my neighbors know about it because you have to go through the small forest before you can get to that clearing and not many people here like wandering the forest, even if it is a little group of trees and stuff. They're so afraid that there are like wild animals there or something that'll hurt them. Heh, all there really is, are frogs, birds, a small group of rabbits, squirrels, and the occasional snake."

"Snake?!"

"Yes, Naruto, but trust me they're pretty much harmless. They only eat snails and lizards. No poison or anything. Gardener snakes, that's what they are."

"Are you sure they aren't being manipulated or summoned by anyone? You know, like someone… suspicious?"

_Oh you have got to be shitting me._

He even did the shifty eyes when he said it.

"No."

"Phew! But I'm gonna keep an eye on Teme just in case! Dattebayo!"

I could feel the sweat drops forming on the others as they just rolled their eyes. I just sighed once again before turning to Shikamaru.

"Alright. So I guess you guys are gonna sleep out there until I find you a better place huh?"

"That's the plan."

"Okay, but hold on a minute."

I walked into the kitchen where the key holder was and snatched a pair of keys with a silver, pocket knife keychain. When I came back to the group, I motion for Shikamaru to hold out his hand and dropped the keys.

"You know how to tell time with out a watch right? Since you're ninja and all."

"Hai."

"Right, then when it's around 10, 10:30 in the morning, you can come and wait for me at my house, that way you won't have to stay there all day, nor wait for me to get home ok? But remember to keep to stealth and not let anyone see you."

"Troublesome, yet fine. But how are you going to enter?"

"I always come in through the garage and that needs no key. Just a code. And I'd rather give you the keys than the code cuz I never really use the keys. The larger silver one is the house key. The small black one, don't worry about it. It's my spare bike lock key."

Shikamaru nodded and pocketed the keys in one of his vest pockets.

"Hey! Why does Shikamaru get to keep the keys?"

"Baka Naruto!"

"But don't you think its unfair Ino?"

"Shikamaru is Chuunin. That's why!"

"Um, actually, it's cuz so far, I trust him the most you know?"

At that, Naruto stated crying anime-like. Ino just rolled her eyes and I'm pretty sure I heard a "Baka" in there.

"Okay, well, I think you should get going cuz it's already almost eight and my mom will be home any second! Oh yea, by the way, if you're here and someone starts knocking on the door, don't answer. Just act like you're not there, and if someone comes into the house like maybe one of my brothers, hide. They'll probably freak out 'kay?"

I received a series of nods before Chouji raised his hand.

"What about food?"

_Ah! Dammit to hell!_

"Uhh… There's a microwave and there's… Canned soup! It's a big box at the bottom of the snacks closet. Just take one each, but if you're really hungry, then 2. That's all I can spare you for now."

Chouji nodded a bit gloomily. He was probably bummed that he couldn't eat so much. But I couldn't offer so much, I mean, I'd be out of food if I let him go wild.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Nighty Night!"

As I accompanied them to the door, I gave each a "good night" hug. It was a habit of mines since having half my family being Hispanic, you learn that every time you say good night, good morning, hello, and such, you give either a hug or a handshake, or even a kiss depending on how well you knew the person and what gender they were. It was kind of awkward since these preteens weren't really used to that. Especially Naruto or Sasuke. Poor guys.

When I finally saw them dash off into the shadows, I closed and locked the door before returning to the couch and turning on the TV.

The minute my butt hit the cushion I heard the garage door open and a loud, obnoxious bark.

_Great… Just when I was getting comfy, I have to get up and greet my mom._

Cursing silently in my head, headed to the garage door where my mom was coming in with her purse slung on her right arm with mail in her hand, and my dog's leash in the other.

I greeted her in the normal fashion, a kiss to the cheek, and a hello before removing Maya's leash. She tried to bite me in the process, but the little fur ball missed (yes my dog is a small ball of fluff).

"Hmm?"

I looked at my mom as she looked around the living room as if there was something odd about it. I started to panic a bit, especially when my dog started sniffing ferociously around the couch area and especially in front of the TV. Then she started barking.

" 'Kani?"

"Huh?"

"Did Andrea come over today?"

"Yea."

"Oh, ok, then never mind. It felt like someone was here besides you."

"Nah it was Andrea alright."

"Okay. Just checking. Ah! Maya, stop with your barking! Did they inject you with happy pills or something? Huh!"

_Oh lol._

But Maya just kept barking until my mom raised her voice and it died down to a whine. She even stared at me as if she was trying to tell me "there were people here! I can smell them!"

_That dog is too smart for its own good. Meh… I'm tired…_

* * *

The next few days progressed (amazingly) without tragedy…

…What?

You guys thought something big was going to happen, didn't you?

Ha.

Of course. That always happens right? Well smart asses it didn't.

Nothing big happened……Just a few small, little scenarios like:

My morning cereal disappeared; there were mysterious knife holes in my neighbor's truck; my dog was oddly happy; my brother's XBOX 360 and my XBOX seemed untouched (I forget why that bugged me though); and apparently, the newspaper boy, the mailman, and the garbage collectors, when passing by my street, finished their rounds in record time.

Was there something about the meaning of "STEALTH" that these proclaimed NINJA did not understand?

None the less, whether or not things were going smoothly, I had a ill-boding feeling that something…hmm… how should I put this? Something "oh-so-randomly-awkward-random-troubling-yet-in-some-distant-way-comical" was going to happen.

And what do you know? That same week, Friday, any possible plans for the weekend, soon became the last thing on my mind.

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**

**1) **"Hola Ma"**- Remember. Makani has a bit of hispanic in her. This is pretty much saying "Hey mom!" **

**2) **"Ay, esta bien…Si… Bueno… No, no te preocupes… Hai... Sayonara."**- "Oh alright... Yes...Okay... No, don't worry... Yea... Goodbye." Makani is not only part hispanic, but also part Japanese and born in Hawaii. Thus instead of Spanglish, we get Japish...or Spanese...lol... **

**3) **Colors in bars**- otherwise known as the 'no signal' channel when those different color bars come on and there's that long BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP...yea...awsome channel.**

**4)** Shippuden and Hurricane Season**- Shippuden means "Hurricane Chronicles" from what I've read and heard. And Florida, if you've ever been there, is known for hurricanes. This is just a very horrible pun...**

**Oh and I do not own any of the songs used- Story of the Year's "Choose Your Fate" or Fanny Lu's "No Te Pido Flores" ("I don't want flowers"). Nor do I own the TV guide channel.**

**Well... This chapter is pretty much a set up for the next chapter or so. And I just love cliffhangers. Though I hate it when people do it to me! XD- I'm such a hypocrite... Anywayz, reviews would be really nice. So puh-lease! Especially if they're constructive ones. If you're just gonna flame then... well... let's just say you don't wanna flame -evil laugh-**

**My beta is an evil asdhgskj... She almost gave away the story with the hidden message she wrote in there... almost didn't see it... I will kill her.**

Beta: You know you love me!!

**Le sigh...**


End file.
